Traditional methods of digital modulation of carrier signals for data communications rely on analog techniques which require specific design development efforts for each new application. (Different center frequency, baud rates, etc.). These prior art approaches require even more design effort when it is desired that the modulating waveforms need to be varied from that previously used.